


i’d go the whole wide world (just to find her)

by geekintheblack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lucy is very stressed, kinda rom-com, with a bonus story of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/pseuds/geekintheblack
Summary: Lucy internally sighed. Her best friend was seriously terrible at this. “Look, I’ve known the guy for a couple of decades now. He’s a good one, just takes some getting used to,” she said, hoping she was helping his case.“Well then,” Alex said, “he’ll fit right into this weird ass friend group my sister’s collected over the years, yeah?”-Lucy is attempting to help her best friend with his crush, only to find that her stupid heart is doing stupid things again.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine, Super Santa Femslash 2019





	i’d go the whole wide world (just to find her)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/gifts).



> Title is from Whole Wide World by Bahamas.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> There’s a lot of popcorn throwing in this. idk.

_She stared at the young woman in a calculating manner, frowning as she mulled over the information._

_“And how do you expect to do this alone?”_

_“That’s not your issue,” she said, “I just need to get there.”_

_Captain Luce was silent for another moment before giving a small shrug. “That is true. If you’re paying, I don’t really care either way.”_

_A beat passed._

_“Well then, what are you waiting for, a letter from the Queen? Get on if you’re coming, we leave in a few hours.”_

_The young woman smiled, slightly shocked that her request had been granted._

_“Thank you, Captain.”_

_But Captain Luce did not change her expression. “Don’t thank me,” she said. “You’d better not be lying about your father’s reserves, Miss.”_

_The woman didn’t seem at all frightened by her implicit threat, which bothered Captain Luce quite a bit. “No need to worry, we’ll pay just as promised.”_

_With a soft “hm”, the Captain turned her back and walked away without another word._

-o-

“Lucy, c’mon.”

“Shh.”

“You’ve watched this a hundred times!”

“I told you I’m watching all episodes before the season finale!” she said, throwing a popcorn at Dean’s head.

“Your best friend is in _distress_ Lucy! You can’t leave me like this,” he whined.

“Dude, I barely know her. How am I supposed to tell if she’ll like it or not?”

“She’s a woman, you like women, it can’t be that complicated!”

Lucy stared at her friend for a solid moment.

“Dean, I... I really don’t know how to break this to you, but you also like women, you absolute donut,” she said, watching as her best friend paced to the kitchen and back with his gift in his hands.

“Nevermind that, do you think it’s weird to give her a gift out of the blue?”

She rolled her eyes and paused her Netflix marathon, turning to face him fully.

“Yes.”

“Lucy,” he whined.

“What? I’m being honest, you guys met like twice.”

Lucy was exaggerating a bit, but she thought Dean needed to calm down. She knew her best friend had a thing for drama.

“Look, you’ve already bought it, so just find a way to give it to her without looking like a creep and it’ll be fine,” she said, patting his head as he closed his eyes and huffed.

“Sounds simple,” he said with no small amount of sarcasm.

“Glad I could help! Now shut up,” she said, grabbing the remote and returning to her marathon.

-o-

_She approached the strange woman carefully, keeping her hands in the pockets of her coat._

_“It has been brought to my attention that we do not have a name for you.”_

_The woman was briefly startles, turning back from where she sat contemplating the sea and standing up to face Captain Luce._

_“What does it matter,” she asked, hastily adding a “Captain?”._

_Captain Luce frowned. “As I’ve said, I don’t really care either way. It is fine if you don’t tell us your true name, but we do still need a name for you.”_

_The girl hesitated, her hand grabbing the fine chain of the necklace she usually kept under her shirt. Finally, she looked up and said “You may call me Shaw. It’s a family name of sorts, you see.”_

_“I see. Well, move along then Miss Shaw. Staring at the water won’t make this ship any faster,” she said, once again turning back without another word._

_“Aye, aye, Captain,” Shaw muttered, letting out a soft sigh._

-o-

Lucy looked up at the soft knock on her door to find James Olsen leaning into the room with a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey, got a minute?”

“Sure, come in,” she said, shuffling some papers to the side.

“I’ll be quick, promise. It’s just that we’re moving game night to next friday at Kara’s. You’re still up for it?”

Lucy sighed and leaned back into her chair. Game night was always fun, sure, but it also meant a few hours of putting up with James and Kara’s couple-y antics. Sure, they were sort of adorable (if she forgot about that awkward phase where she dated James for a bit or the fact that she and Kara had a bit of a thing right around the time when she’d first moved to National City), but it got to be a bit much after a couple of hours.

Either way, game night was probably the most socialization she did these days, so it wouldn’t do for her to miss it. And Kara would do the puppy face thing and she did not want to deal with that.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I’m taking Dean too, by the way.”

James chuckled. “‘Course you are. See you then,” he said, giving her a mock salute and laughing as she rolled her eyes before closing the office door.

Lucy turned her chair around, fishing her phone out of her blazer pocket and finding Dean’s name in her text app.

_Just got you a few hours in her general presence next week. You’re welcome, dumbass_

_bro_

_LUCY_

_YOU ABSOLUTE MADWOMAN_

_I accept my payment in beer_

_i already buy you a shitton of beer, shut up_

_holy shit do you think i should take her gift_

_You’re still on with that? Dean._

_i’ll take that as a yes_

_thx bro_

_Yeah, yeah. See ya._

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lucy turned back to her paperwork.

Hours later, back at her apartment, Lucy settled into her couch with a few blankets and a cold beer, intending to continue marathoning her favorite show.

Her cell phone vibrated in quick succession just as she was selecting the next episode and she strained to reach it across the couch.

_3 messages from General Lane._

Deciding she was absolutely not dealing with her father’s bullshit tonight, she went to turn off her phone, but stopped as another notification popped up.

_Alex Danvers has sent you a friend request._

Huh. Okay then.

-o-

_“Would you please not make so much noise around here? Some folks are trying to sleep, see.”_

_“Listen here, little Miss, you may have a deal with the Cap, but we don’t have to listen to ya, ya hear?” A drunk officer shouted angrily, pointing his finger at her. “You’d better watch your back, I’ll say!”_

_“Matheson!”_

_The young man turned quickly, stiffening up in apprehension as he saw Captain Luce approaching. “Captain!”_

_“Matheson, what is this? Trouble again?”_

_“No, Captain, no trouble, none at all!”_

_She frowned at him. “That is enough. Back to your quarters. And don’t bother Miss Shaw again,” she said._

_The officer nodded at her several times before stumbling out of sight. Captain Luce turned to her guest, still frowning._

_“You ought to stop picking fights with my men.”_

_“Your men ought to learn some manners, Captain.”_

_Hands behind her back, Captain Luce stepped closer to Shaw. “You will not find a polite society on this ship, but a free one, Miss Shaw. Do not forget your place here.”_

_Shaw swallowed hard before nodding. This time, she was the one to walk away from the Captain without a word._

-o-

Alex handed her a beer and settled on the couch next to her.

“Thanks,” she said, taking a sip.

“No problem.”

A moment passed, and they heard Kara’s laughter from the kitchen as she and Winn fought over a slice of pizza.

“So. Your best friend’s an interesting guy.”

Lucy chuckled. “Yeah, well, that’s a polite way of putting it.”

“Too bad he had to leave. Work emergency, right?” Alex turned to her then, a confused smile on her face. “He, uh, he got me a snowglobe. With a T-rex inside. As a gift?” She paused as Lucy laughed out loud.

“Look, Alex, I don’t know what to tell you, he must’ve thought you’d like it,” she shrugged.

“I guess it’s cute? I don’t know.” She said, then frowned. “I asked what was the occasion and he said something about a housewarming gift but I haven’t moved in three years.”

Lucy internally sighed. Her best friend was seriously terrible at this. “Look, I’ve known the guy for a couple of decades now. He’s a good one, just takes some getting used to,” she said, hoping she was helping his case.

“Well then,” Alex said, “he’ll fit right into this weird ass friend group my sister’s collected over the years, yeah?”

They both laughed as they heard glass shattering and Winn shrieking in the background. Alex then launched into a hilarious story involving Kara, Winn and an all-you-can-eat buffet, which had Lucy nearly wheezing by the end.

“I think they still have a picture of Kara up by the cashier!” she said, and they both laughed once more.

The living room eventually filled up again, as Kara threatened Alex with several pillows for telling embarrassing stories and Winn did not seem to care at all. James was busy shuffling the boxes, looking for their next game, while Lucy was content to sit back and watch the madhouse.

Eventually, though, Winn had to leave - something about an early morning commitment the next day - and Lucy found herself partnering with Alex for their next game.

Which was how she found out she was absolute shit at mimicking - thankfully Alex was creative enough in her interpretations that they managed to scrape by. Kara and James, on the other hand, were like a machine, getting word after word right. It was quite the sight to see.

As game night came to an end, the couple went to take care of the kitchen while Alex and Lucy got living room duty. It was mostly making sure there were no loose game pieces around. Lucy had just managed to grab a wild Monopoly house she’d spotted under the sofa when she heard a familiar sound coming from the TV.

“Alex Danvers, are you a Tales of Argent fan?” she said, turning around with a joyous smile on her face.

Alex seemed to blush a little as she answered. “It’s a stupid show but it’s good, okay? I’m too invested to stop watching.”

Lucy laughed. “I know, right? Dean loves to give me shit about it, but it’s my guilty pleasure,” she said. “I’m actually marathoning the season before the finale airs, we could watch some together if you’d like.”

She had to admit it, Alex’s smile as she accepted the invitation was actually quite adorable.

-o-

_“That is a fine weapon.”_

_Shaw was startled to hear someone behind her, as it was very late at night._

_“Captain,” she greeted. “Yes, it is.”_

_The Captain sat down on the open deck beside her guest, putting her bottle of whisky aside as she leaned in for a closer look at the pistol. “Well made. And you’re here cleaning it at this time, so you must care for it often. Should be worth quite a bit, then?”_

_“Well, yes, probably,” Shaw answered, hesitating before adding, “It’s my father’s, not mine. I’m just keeping it for him.”_

_“Ah, I see.”_

_They were quiet for a moment, the only sounds coming from Alex as she finished grooming the weapon._

_“My father had some fine weapons as well. Kept them in pristine condition, he did. Cared more about them than his own family,” the Captain said, pretending not to notice Shaw’s shock as she shared a piece of her past. “Can’t say I understand it. For me they are tools, so I keep them in good condition, but there is nothing else to it.”_

_Shaw considered her for a moment before replying. “I can appreciate a good weapon when I see it, I’d say. I think my father shares your sentiment, though,” she said. “Keeping this while he’s gone... I expect I am doing it for my sake rather than his. A reminder of sorts.”_

_“I understand.”_

_The two women said nothing else, sitting in silence as they watched the movements of the sea._

-o-

“Morons! Absolute morons! I can’t stand them!” Alex said, tossing another popcorn at the screen. Lucy chuckled beside her, scrambling for the remote to mute the TV while the intro played as another episode began.

“Come on Alex, she’s opening up! They both are. And you know it gets better in a couple of episodes.”

“Yeah but Lucy, there’s so much tension! I’m stressing!” she said, pouring another glass of wine and offering one to her guest as well.

“Thanks. Well, you know, I think the build up makes it worth it. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” she mumbled. “Coulda just kissed for a bit, at least.”

The young lawyer just laughed, unmuting the TV once again. They went through another four episodes before Lucy realized it was getting late. She said goodnight to Alex, not really wanting to leave as she was having so much fun. They hugged at the door, and Lucy was startled to find herself a bit dizzy afterwards, chalking it up to having a bit more wine than she ought to.

As she went home, her cell phone buzzed with several texts from Dean. She clicked through one of them after her Uber pulled up near her apartment.

_the guys from work r going for a few drinks, u in?_

_i rly dont want to put up with Drunk Harry alone AGAIN_

_lucyyy_

_lucy lane pls answer ur best boy he is in Distress_

_Do you ever shut up?_

_No way in hell I’m going out tonight Dean._

_I’m just getting home from Alex’s._

_Alex??? Like ALEX DANVERS alex???_

_Lucyyyyy_

_What’s her place like?? Wtf bro u didn’t tell me it was tonight_

_I forgot, geez. Her place is normal, I don’t know what to tell you._

_She had your weird ass dinosaur snow globe near the TV though._

_cool, cool. see, she liked it, i told u she’d like it_

_You were shitting your pants thinking she’d hate it Dean._

_no i wasn’t_

_anyways cmon just a couple of beers_

_i’ll pick u up_

_Nah. Have a good one._

_i actually Hate you_

_Cool_

Lucy snickered as she pocketed her phone. Annoying Dean on a daily basis was one of the perks she’d found in moving to National City permanently.

Kicking off her heels as she closed her apartment door, Lucy tossed her keys somewhere near the pile of letters she was currently electing to ignore. Half of it was useless junk and the other half came from a certain General, so she didn’t really want to go anywhere near them.

Helping herself to a glass of ice water to balance the sheer amount of popcorn and wine she’d just consumed, Lucy thought back to the interaction she’d just had, frowning slightly. Dean had seemed a bit... off. Just last week he’d sent her a wall of text about how cool Alex looked while demolishing him at Monopoly. Now he hadn’t had much of a reaction when she was mentioned. Well, not for his standards anyway.

Deciding she was going to give herself an unnecessary headache, Lucy elected to take her therapist’s advice and stop overanalyzing stupid shit at stupidly late hours. She crashed into bed a few minutes later, forgetting all about her dramatic best friend.

-o-

_The Captain watched as the young woman winced in pain. The ship’s doctor, or the closest they had to one, tightened the wraps in her wrist once more before tapping it gently._

_“All done, sweetheart,” the elder man said. “You take care, ya hear? Can’t be runnin’ around hurtin’ yourself like that.” With that, he nodded at the Captain and left._

_“He must be a great man, your father,” she said, “for you to be going to such great lengths.”_

_“The best,” Shaw said, “the very best.”_

-o-

“Aw, man, I don’t think I can make it, Lucy.”

She frowned, staring at her phone for a bit before replying. “Seriously? I thought you’d be jumping for a chance to see Alex again.”

“No, I’d love to, it’s just that there’s a deadline at work and I really can’t... I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“You don’t sound all that broken up about it Dean. But sure, I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch then.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll... ah, crap, I’ll call you later. Bye.”

Her friend hung up without another word and Lucy felt more confused than ever at Dean’s behavior. She had a feeling maybe he wasn’t into Alex quite as much as he’d been a few weeks ago, which was crazy to her, because Alex was a lot cooler than she’d initially thought. Lucy was pleased to find that she and Kara’s sister had a lot in common and got along pretty well. Then again, Dean’s last relationship had barely lasted a month so maybe her friend was just going through a weird phase.

Either way, she sent a text to James with a confirmation that she’d meet them at Noonan’s later. With the Tales of Argent finale coming up in a couple of days, she was dying to meet up with Alex and discuss the latest sneak peeks in person.

It was supposed to be a small get together to celebrate Kara’s latest in a string of successful articles for the Tribune, mostly composed of their usual game night group plus a few more work colleagues. When Lucy walked into the bar at nearly half past seven, she was surprised to find Winn missing from the table.

“Hey guys, where’s the little nerd?”

“Hi Lucy!” Kara exclaimed, rising from her seat to hug her. “He couldn’t make it, work emergency. C’mon, have a seat.”

She sat down and muttered a quick ‘hi’ to Alex, who smiled at her and offered a beer.

They sat around the table for hours, drinks and snacks coming and coming, and Kara’s co-workers eventually left, one by one, until it was only their little group of four.

“So Alex says you like that pirate show too, Lucy. You guys must be the only audience it ever gets,” Kara teased, and Alex threw a napkin at her while Lucy laughed.

“Hey, it’s good crappy TV, okay?” she defended. “Miles better than James’ dumb comedy specials, anyway.”

“Hey!” he crossed his arms. “Kara likes my comedy specials, right?” he asked, turning to his girlfriend.

She smiled weakly at him. “It’s definitely... something, babe.”

“Oh, come on!”

The couple settled into a playful banter as Alex and Lucy eventually got around to discussing their shared guilty pleasure.

“I swear if they don’t put a stop to all that tension... It’s getting ridiculous!”

“Right? What more to they need, a neon sign?”

“Some people just can’t see what’s right in front of them,” Alex said, her arm brushing with Lucy’s as she reached for the last bowl of peanuts. The young lawyer suddenly realized it was quite warm inside and quickly called for another cold beer, but through the haze of alcohol, food and a pleasant night out, something clicked.

Well, shit.

-o-

_“You see it, all the way there?”_

_“I see something, yes. What is it, Captain?”_

_“That is land, Miss Shaw. Welcome to Argent Isle.”_

-o-

Lucy was having a crisis. A full blown crisis, with all the usual markers: the pacing every couple of hours, the stress eating, the bourbon, and twelve missed calls from her best friend.

Really? She’d suspected it before but had thought it was just the excitement of having a new friend with so much in common. But aside from a massive hangover, last night had brought everything else to light.

She’d really been stupid enough to fall for her best friend’s crush. Kara’s sister. James’ future sister-in-law. Alex goddamn Danvers.

There was a knock on her door, then another one.

“Lucy! Lucy, I need to talk to you.”

Dean. Pretty much the last person Lucy wanted to see at that moment.

“C’mon bro, I know you’re there! Lucy!”

She sighed and opened the door with no small amount of violence.

“What?!”

Slightly shocked that it had worked, Dean took a second before walking hastily into her apartment.

“I need to talk to you,” he said.

“Dean, this is really not a good ti-”

“Please, it’s important, I- is that bourbon? Lucy, are you having a crisis,” he turned around, a worried look on his face, “is that why you weren’t answering my calls, because-”

“ _Dean_ ,” she interrupted. “Just spit it out, okay? Not in the mood.”

He stared at her for a moment before letting out a breath. Lucy realized then that her friend had been quite agitated as he’d walked into her apartment.

“Okay, okay. Wow, this is harder than I thought,” he muttered to himself, sitting down on her sofa and wiping his hands on his jeans. He swallowed hard before lifting his head and meeting her eyes. “I’m in love and I don’t know what to do.”

Oh, fucking great.

Lucy felt herself sinking into the great chair next to the sofa, closing her fists tightly before releasing. “I thought you were over her, I mean, the last couple of weeks you-”

“What?”

“What?”

“Oh, you- OH. No, Lucy, not Alex, it’s not Alex. I...”

She sighed internally in relief. One of a dozen crisis, averted. But... “Who is it then, Dean? You haven’t mentioned anyone else.”

He was no longer looking at her, but instead keeping his eyes firmly on the living room area rug.

“I met him at that game night thing at Kara’s place. That’s why I left so quickly, I just felt- I mean, I didn’t get it at first. I don’t really get it still, but-”

“Wait, Dean. _Him_? Game night. You don’t mean...”

“Yeah, yeah. Lucy, it’s- it’s Winn. We’ve been talking a lot, you know, texting, meeting up for soccer night at the bar and I... I think I love him. That sounds stupid. I didn’t even know I could...” he sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

Well.

_Well._

At least they could have a crisis together.

-o-

_Shaw adjusted her rucksack on one shoulder. It was light, as she hadn’t brought many belongings on this trip. She let out a breath and stepped forward into this strange island, filled to the brim with some of the most dangerous men in the world. Her father was here. His opinions and his businesses had gotten him in this trouble. She would get to him, before it was too late._

_Before she could take another step, however, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder._

_“Captain,” she said, “What is it?”_

_“Miss Shaw, I wish to accompany you.” She paused. “If you would have me.”_

_“I thought you had important business to attend to.”_

_“Yes, but I can do so another time.”_

_Shaw felt the hand leave its place at her shoulder, but there was no time to miss it, as it soon found her hand instead._

_“I would like to help you recover your father. I...” The Captain, encouraged by the fact that Shaw did not pull back, continued. “I don’t want you to get hurt. It is dangerous here.”_

_Shaw frowned, but didn’t move. “I can take care of myself just fine, Captain.”_

_“Yes, but you don’t have to do so.”_

_A beat passed. Shaw suddenly gave the Captain a warm smile. “I understand.” And, squeezing the Captain’s hand firmly before interlacing their fingers, she nodded. “Please, lead the way, then.”_

_To her surprise, the Captain smiled as well._

-o-

“No kiss? Laaaame.”

“That was better than a kiss, are you shitting me? They’re practically married now.”

“What?” Alex turned to her girlfriend in disbelief. “What part of hand holding constitutes a marriage?”

Lucy sighed exasperatedly. “I’m sure there’s a pirate law somewhere!”

“That’s ridiculous. Pirate law?”

“Hey, they had laws!”

“Guidelines, Lucy, guidelines at most.”

Lucy threw a handful of popcorn at her girlfriend. “Laws, Alex!”

Soon, the two were engaged in a heated debate. Alex thought the show was stupid for not having the women, who were clearly very much into each other, have at least a little make out sesh. Lucy thought the whole slow burn thing was delicious.

Eventually, they settled back into the couch, an old movie playing now as Lucy shuffled in closer.

“I’m just glad the Captain caught on. I can relate to being dumb and slow about these things.”

“Babe, you kissed me, like, a month after we first met.”

“Yeah, well. Took me too long,” she mumbled. “Should’ve kissed you at my first game night right in front of Kara’s hawaiian pizza.”

They looked at each other and laughed at the idea, before sharing a long kiss, content to be with each other and enjoying a night off. As for the show, well, there was always next season.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo chile, I don’t know what just happened but I sure do hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As you can see, I cheated a bit and ended up doing both prompts! lol
> 
> I’d love to hear everyone’s thoughts as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
